Jurassic Shark
NOTICE: This is NOT the Brett Kelly film! ''' ''Jurassic Shark '''is a film directed, produced, written and edited by Starscream7. The movie stars Jon M as Chase Landon, a boy who finds out the troubles his neighborhood would soon be having with a robot shark, leading him to invite neighborly shark expert Drake Matthews (Will M) and several other friends go to hunt the shark before it reaches the public and begins to kill people. However, things don't go as planned when the hunters truly become the hunted. The film has gained mostly positive reviews. It will also spawn two sequels, ''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution in 2013 and Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution in 2014, making the first film the beginning of a trilogy. Plot The film opens with one of several fired InGen employees releasing a mechanical shark that they had remodeled into a killing machine. The shark makes its way to the walking trail, where it kills Kyle Blakes (Jacob D), although Blakes managed to film the shark as it chased him. The video was found by several reporters and apparently uploaded to YouTube. Due to this, Chase Landon (Jon M) takes advantage of the situation by having Dan Bruines (Ben M) organize a hunt for the shark, but first, find shark expert Drake Matthews (Will M). Dan finds Drake, who agrees to participate in the hunt and says the shark is a great white. They soon find out that Cooper Culman (Jon M), Nate Williams (Nick S) and Chase Landon will participate as well, while Anna Shelby (Abigail P) later confirms that Billy Trenton (Jacob D) would not be. The following day, the hunt begins. Dan allies with Chase and Drake and the two enter the walking trail and almost immediately encounter the shark, battling it briefly before retreating. The following day, they encounter it yet again, although it escapes. This leads Chase to allowing Cooper and Jeff Stanton (Will M) to search everywhere for it, as they battle it for the next several days before it kills Jeff. After not hearing from Cooper or Jeff, Chase continues on the hunt with Drake, Anna and Alexa. Within the next couple of days, Anna and Cooper are killed, while Billy makes a return but he and Drake are later injured by the shark. Chase gets inside a shark cage that he designed himself, which the shark destroys with Chase unharmed. The following day, Chase is determined to kill the shark. He fiercely battles it in the walking trail until he tricks it to fatally damage itself when it smashes against a tree next to a cliff. However, Chase slips off the cliff, as the disoriented shark dies and plummets to the creek below. Chase sees that the shark is dead and takes one of its teeth and a piece of duct tape that reads "InGen" before walking back to the cul-de-sac, where he finds an uneasy Drake waiting for him. Drake gives Chase his shark books, and the two walk up the sidewalk together. Characters Jon M as Chase Landon, the film's main protagonist, who is a strong hiker that Bruines hires to kill the Shark. Chase was originally supposed to be the film's second main character, with the main lead being Bruines. Yet Ben disliked the opportunity and did not film as much, leading to Chase becoming the main character. Will M as Drake Matthews, the film's second protagonist, who is a Shark expert that Bruines also hires alongside Chase. Among the many changes to other characters in the film, Will's character managed to stay clear of them. Ben M as Dan Bruines, the film's third protagonist, who hopes to get rid of the Shark completely. Dan was originally the film's main protagonist, as revealed in the beginning of the film with scenes such as him meeting Drake. Yet Ben did not film much, causing his character to become smaller and eventually get killed off. Jacob D as Billy Trenton, a 6th grader and major friend of Bruines, and is invited to help kill the shark. Jacob D's participation in the film deteriorated during the summer, although he returned to filming near the end, appearing in two scenes. Jon M as Cooper Culman, a 2nd grader who weilds weapons and is extremely handy with them as well and the leader of the Random Team. Cooper's character was originally in Island of Doom: Jurassic Park. The character was favorable among Jon and was later placed into Jurassic Shark. Abby P as Anna Shelby, a 5th grader who is chosen to help the group kill the shark. Sam P as Alexa Murray, a 2nd grader who is chosen to help the group kill the shark. Alexa is notably disregarded in the hunt, appearing as a character that simply stood around with little action in the end. Will M as Jeff Stanton, a 1st grader that works alongside Cooper. He is a member of the Random Team. Jeff's character was originally supposed to be bigger, but due to the many revisions of the script, the character was heavily forgotton and went unnoticed for some time, only appearing in at least three scenes. Nick S as Nate Williams, a 3rd grader, who is the first to be told by Bruines of the Shark problem. He is also a member of the Random Team. Jacob D as Kyle Blakes, a trouble-making 5th grader who was the shark's first victim. Little information (as well as false information) was released to cover-up Kyle's death in the movie. Starscream7 as Artie Bridges, a corrupt InGen employee featured at the beginning of the film releasing the shark. The character went uncredited entirely. Production The events of the movie take place nineteen years after the events at Isla Sorna and Nublar (in this case, it is in the actual Jurassic Park ''universe). InGen creates the shark in order to make prototypes of Great White Sharks that can be kept in captivity for long periods of time. A mechanical test shark is created so that they can make tests with the future shark's movements (still focusing on the actual Great White). However, an InGen employee sabotages the operation and releases the shark. The employee customizes the shark by giving it internal engines to fly, programming that would make it murderous and a single layer of felt to protect it from the rain. InGen is determined to catch the shark again, yet they cannot find it and do not know that Dan Bruines is leading several others to kill it. Starscream7 was originally currently on a debate on when to film the movie. On October 6th, 2011, Starscream7 announced that the film wasn't going to be filmed in 2011 and instead in 2012. The first idea of the film's shark was the Great White Shark Air Swimmer set. However, this idea was quickly forgotten since the balloon-like shark was constantly malfunctioning and looked fake. Due to this, it was decided that the shark would be entirely-CGI. Yet the animating opportunity was disabled when Starscream7's computer was fried, threatening the movie's cancellation. On December 16th, Dr.Mollica's friend was contacted about animating the film's shark after a YouTube video with his help was made with a CGI Velociraptor. After the offer was turned down, Dr.Mollica said that he could animate. Mistakenly, Mollica instead made a trailer that featured scenes from other movies that were irrevalent to the film. Therefore, action was taken immediately by designing an 11-foot shark. In early-February, the shark was completed and attached to a large wagon for transportation in March, although it was difficult to manuever in the walking trail. After two more scenes in the walking trail, it was decided that the wagon wouldn't be used. The first day of filming took place on March 23rd, 2012. Filming would later continue into April and May. On April 6th, 2012, it was confirmed that there would be an attempt to make a video titled "''The Making of Jurassic Shark." The video will feature scenes as the movie was being filmed, as well as the troubles that came into play during the movie's production. On April 8th, 2012, the film's plot summary and script were officially complete, but on April 12th, the film's primary actors had a strict schedule that wouldn't allow them to go to the walking trail as often. Negotiations were made to film as much as possible. However, Jacob D broke his arm on May 23rd, yet the idea was made to add Jacob's arm injury into the film's story itself. The first trailer was released on May 25th, featuring Dan Bruines, Drake Matthews and Chase Landonforthefirst time. The shark was also present in several shots at the end of the trailer. By May 27th, about 30 minutes of the movie had been filmed. The previous negotiations also failed to work, so the film's setting would be switched from the walking trail to the woods behind Dan Bruines's neighborhood. This would prove to be much easier to film at. By June 23rd, about 1 hour of the movie had been filmed. Due to the sudden increase in filming, the running time was boosted up an extra 40 minutes. At the time, it was confirmed Jacob D (Billy Trenton and Kyle Blakes), would have a smaller role in the film because he wasn't filming as much. The scenes for Kyle Blakes were all finished, since Jacob wished to focus more on Billy's character and give it more development. The first 45 minutes of the movie were released on August 16th, with the rest coming within the next month until September 21st, with the final part airing on that day. A playlist is available for the movie on LordStarscream100's YouTube channel with six different videos, each being around fifteen minutes long. On August 25th, the second-to-last scene of the movie was completed, and the very last scene (due to schedules involving school) was filmed on September 15th, the day the movie was officially completed. Starscream7 claims that it has currently been his hardest film to make. The last part of the movie was released on September 21st. With the film having ended, most of the news had already been released, although in Christmas 2012, a special edition of the full movie was released onto YouTube, making the playlist for the movie unneeded. The Making of Jurassic Shark ''documentary is still being considered as of December 2012. Critical Reception The film has gained mostly positive reviews. Despite the failure of the first trailer and with little poor criticism on the actual film itself, the movie has gained a fair rating. SS7 says that with this being his first live-action film, it certainly won't be the greatest, and there would be many areas to improve. Each of the six parts of the film have at least 200 views or over that. The full movie currently has over 940 views, and it is still steadily climbing. The positive reception has lead to the confirmation of two sequels. Sequels ''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution ''and ''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution have been confirmed to be directed by Starscream7. The second film is slated for release in June 2013, while the third is rumored for release in 2014. Filming for the second film will begin in January. Trivia *Drake Matthews was originally supposed to go inside the shark cage instead of Chase Landon, but Will M (Drake) said that he wasn't comfortable with the scene, while Jon M (Chase) was eager to go inside. *Before the film's release, Starscream7 stated that Jacob D had little participation in filming the movie. This also lead to him saying that the character Jacob was supposed to play, Billy Trenton, would have a smaller role. However, this would also lead to explaining what would be done to film Kyle Blakes, Jacob's second role. In addition, Blakes was plotted to be killed in the film, meaning that this had to be covered up. It was stated that all of the scenes involving Blakes had been filmed already because "Jacob had wanted to get them out of the way so that he could focus on Billy's character." Ultimately, this was a purposeful and false cover-up. *All of the film's characters were at one point planned to be killed off, or at least in different ways: #Chase Landon: Originally, it was plotted that Landon and Dan would be the last two people still participating in the hunt, and while searching for the shark, it would find them and shove Chase down a hill. While Chase fell, the shark would glide over him and wait at the bottom, to which it would zoom forward and bite Chase in the torso, dragging him off into the bushes. #Drake Matthews: Drake's death was, at one point, loosely planned. He would have gone inside the shark cage instead of Chase Landon, and the shark would've torn a hole in it and knocked the cage on its side. It would then bite Drake, pull him out of the cage, and eat him. There was another draft of the film where all of the characters except him and Dan would have been killed by the shark. #Jeff Stanton: At the very beginning of the film's fourth part, Cooper and Jeff were running from the shark. When Cooper abandoned Jeff, he hid behind a tree. Jeff then looked over the sides of the tree, making sure the shark was gone. The scene was edited there and moved to the next day, yet the ending of the scene had the shark pop out from behind the tree and eating Jeff head-first. The scene was refilmed. #Nate Williams: Despite Nate's survival being unknown - after Billy's injury, Nate would be hunting alongside Dan, Chase and Drake. Nate would have been talking as he was walking, and would suddenly trip on a tree root, falling on his back. He would start laughing at the fall, when Dan suddenly screamed out for him to get up. Nate would look back in time to see the shark zoom toward him and engulf his body whole. #Cooper Culman: Cooper's draft in the very first draft of the film was to have him run from the shark and climb a tilted tree. Once he reached the top, he would've looked down to see the shark heading toward him. Cooper would suddenly slip and the shark would've caught him in its jaws, eating him alive. The scene was re-written to the present one, since the original scene would've been too difficult and dangerous to film. #Dan Bruines: Ben was notably annoyed by Jon periodically, which he noted as being the reason for him not filming the movie that much. Dan appeared more at the beginning of the movie then later on, since the stress between the two worstened to the point that Chase Landon took the leading role. Eventually, Dan's character was confirmed to be killed by the shark with nobody witnessing nor noticing it. His bloody boots are seen being dragged offscreen. #Alexa Murray was, at one point, thought of being killed off, but when the plot was reversed, this idea was immediately scrapped. #Billy Trenton's character was never put into decision of being killed off. #The deaths of Dan, Anna, and Kyle Blakes were never changed. *There was only one chance to film the final scene for the film, as the shark suddenly died and plummeted off the side of the slope, with Chase hanging off the side of the slope. The shark had to be thrown down to the creek below without hitting Chase, and it had to land upright. The first try for the scene was the only try, and resulted in the final product that is viewable in the full movie above at 1:16:16. *The opening scene of the movie with the shark being released from the InGen facility was filmed solo by Starscream7. Category:User:Starscream7 Category:2011 Category:2011 SS7 Storyline Category:Island of Doom: Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Jurassic Shark Film Series Category:Movies Category:SS7 Filmography Category:Jurassic Shark Updates Category:Film Category:Fanfilms Category:Jurassic Shark Trilogy